There's Someone For Me
by Hollyenders
Summary: Will is always in abusive relationships. He doesn't like them but always ends up being in them. He wants to know if there will ever be someone to save him. Will there be someone? I have learned from personal experience.
1. Will POV

Summary: Will is always in abusive relationships. He doesn't like them but always ends up being in them. He wants to know if there will ever be someone to save him. Will there be someone? Read and find out see...

Review if you want.

Face it Will. You like to be in abusive relationships so you can get hurt." Kevin's voice never left my mind. I could hear his harsh snarl as he said it.

What if I don't like to get hurt and it just happens? I don't like getting hurt. I don't like abusive relationships. I hate violence. Why can't a normal guy like me find love? Have I done something wrong in the world? Not that I know of. Have I hurt anyone? Nope. So what's wrong with me?

I'm just a 16 year old guy, gets straight A's, I'm kind, and I don't do anything wrong. So what happened? What did I do to deserve this? My mother might not be perfect but she loves me and my little sister. She even loved me when I told her I was bisexual when I was 14 years old. So... Why doesn't anyone else love me? Or even like me?

I live in Salem that is really bad. Is that why no one likes me? Everyone is just in a bad mood wrapped up in their own drama. Maybe my own age group don't like me because I've never done drugs, smoked, or drank? But people don't even know what I'm really like under this shell of shyness. Why? "Will?" My little sister, Sydney, calls for me. "Can we play house?" She asks me with a smile.

"Sure." I sigh. She is only 7. I can't break her heart by not playing with her. "I'll be the daddy and you can be my daughter." "Okay! I'll go get some toys for puppies and kitties!" Sydney runs out and to her room. This is going to take a while, so I walk into the hallway to follow her.

Almost everyday she wants to play house. Is it because my mom and her dad EJ got divorced when she was 4? After everything it doesn't bother me that she wants to play it but I can't help but feel bad for her. She was so young when the family broke apart EJ got Johnny in the custody agreement we barely get to see him now.

"Will, are you okay?" Mom comes in front of me. When did she get here? I shrug and feel my sad smile turn into a frown. "Ya, just thinking, that's all. "Is it about Kevin?" Mom looks at me sadly.

I nod and start to tear up a bit. Mom and I are close. My dad and I, not so much, he went to prison 9 years ago when I do see him everything is just awkward. But with mom, I can tell her anything like she's my best friend. So I told her how my recent boyfriend, Kevin, tried to have sex with me while hurting me. And then just broke up with me because I said no. He wasn't my first boyfriend though. I have two others that would abuse me. Plus, I never dated a girl in my life. So, I dated all guys. But when I told mom all of that, she understood me and stayed in my room holding me while I cried. That was about a month ago.

"Honey, that was a long time ago. There's still boys and girls out there that would treat you ten times better." Mom hugs me. "But mom, I dated him for nine months. How can I just move on?" My voice cracks as if I'm about to cry.

"Remember there's other boys and girls who would die just to go out with you." Mom says and kisses my head. "But I think I'm gay now". "Even better. I wouldn't have to worry about you getting a girl knocked up." Mom laughs. I start to laugh and forget about being upset. "Thanks, mom. But no one would want to date me."

"Oh stop that. You are a wonderful- "I'm ready to play house, Will!" Sydney walks out holding stuffed animals in her arms. "I'll talk to you later, Hun. "Just be happy." Mom smiles and leaves for work. "Come on Syd. Let's put back these animals and play in your room." I smile and go in her messy room. "Why are all of your toys on the floor?" I ask and start throwing them into her toy box. "I couldn't decide which ones to pick, so I had to lay them all out." Sydney says and helps put away the toys. "Why do you look so sad?" She asks and stands next to me holding my hand. "Are you hurt?" I didn't even realize I was frowning or looking sad. "No, just thinking of Kevin." I say. She knows about Kevin and never liked him.

She pouts. "How about you marry me? I could be better than that stupid Kevin!" She giggles and sits on my lap. I laugh. "That's be wonderful, but you're my sister and way too young for me." I kiss her forehead. "Then pinkie promise to not be sad anymore and stop thinking of that Kevin?" Sydney holds out her little pinkie. "I pinkie promise." I smile and wrap my pinkie around her's. "Good! Now lets start playing!" Sydney gets off my lap and gets out the stuff to play with. Soon after playing house with her, I start to forget all the bad things that has happened.

I hope you liked this first chapter this is my first FanFic my English teacher told me about this site can't wait to hear your feed back. When choosing what to write about Will and Sonny came to mind. Enjoy


	2. Blind Sonny

**I would like to give a special thanks to 509h, Durske78, KiteKat27,Lifesamemistakes, Lildeb, and Aphass for following my story it really makes me happy. I got a private message from user Maxanna she wrote me something really great. There is a reason why I chose this topic on abuse because I have been a victim of it I was in a really bad relationship a few years ago the way Will feels in this story is the way I felt at the time it was so hard for me if it wasn't for my English teacher I would probably still be a victim of that man. But I'm not anymore so for you who reads this all I want is for people to know that you should never be a victim in if you are talk to someone it helps. Thank you for reading this story in supporting my journey of recovery. **

**Chapter 2...**

The alarm clock keeps beeping causing me to get a headache. I hit the 'off' button and sit up. Monday, great. I'll be seeing Kevin, Chad, and Jamie. Jamie was my first boyfriend when I was 14 years old. He would always hit me when he was mad. We lasted for about a month once he got tired with me. Then there was Chad when I was 15 years old. He would hit me if I did something wrong and would always want sex. He broke up with me after 4 months. And lastly, there was Kevin when I was 15 onto 16. He would hurt me because he thought I liked it. But when I told him not to hurt me, he didn't care. We lasted for 9 months. I actually thought he was different when we were together for so long.

I get out of bed and strip to my boxers. I go over to the closet and pick out pair of black jeans and an Adventure Time tee shirt. I slip them on, grab a brush off my drawer and brush out the bedhead from my short dirty blonde hair. I can't stop thinking that I'll see everyone. I always get nervous on Mondays before schools starts. I don't like the people in my school. They don't like me either. A reason why I have no friends. Maybe I just look different than everybody else. Because I do. Everyone is so much into school spirit where I'm not. Whenever I pass people, they shove me into the lockers, punch me, slap me, all that kind of stuff. It's doesn't matter to me. I still take it. If I told a staff member, they wouldn't care. And if I told mom, she would keep me home and look at me with nothing but sympathy.

I walk out in the hallway, down the stairs to the kitchen "Morning honey." Mom smiles and hands me my usual hot chocolate. "Hi Will!" Sydney yells with a mouthful of cereal "Morning you guys." I return their smiles and drink my hot chocolate. "Mom, Will, I had a dream where I had super powers and saved the Earth from the sun!" Sydney tells us.

"Sounds like quite the dream." I chuckle. Sydney always tells mom and I her dreams. They either involve super powers or rescuing something. It gets me thinking if she controls her dreams so she makes those scenarios happen.

"I'll get going." I say and put the empty cup in the sink.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Mom says and kisses my cheek. "You too." I mumble and grab my backpack while heading out the door.

I get on the sidewalk and start walking to my bus stop. No one is ever at my bus stop nor on my bus. Which I'm happy about. I don't have to deal with anyone for now. The bus pulls up, I get in and sit in the front next to the bus driver. He gives me a tired smile and starts driving to school. We get there after a couple of minutes and he pulls the bus up at the entrance. I sigh and walk out. "Have a good day." I murmur to the driver. He nods and drives away once I stepped off the bus.

I get inside and there's already a lot of people. I take a deep breath and walk to my first class. English. I don't need to go to my locker since I have all the supplies for that class anyway. I get to the stairs but feel someone pull down my backpack making me fall backwards. I look up and see Kevin. He grins and runs up the stairs and disappears. I frown and start walking up the stairs. Once I got to the top, I walked to the hallway where the class is. Right before I was about to turn to get in the door, I feel a hand grip my arm and throw me into the lockers. I whimper and look to my left and see Chad laughing and walking off. I stand up rubbing my right arm. I get into class as the bell rings. I sit in my seat that's in the back and pull out my notebook and start drawing doodles.

"Class," Mr. Collins says, "we have a new student named Sonny. Everyone say hi." "Hi Sonny." Everyone groans. I stayed silent and kept doodling. "Sonny, how about you sit next to Will."

I shoot my head up as he said my name. There is no one sitting next to me I guess. When I look at the front of my room, I see a guy about my age. He's gorgeous. The most beautiful person I've ever seen. Next to the boy, Sonny I think, is a middle aged man. Probably his father. "Will, raise your hand." Mr. Collins says. I do so but Sonny never moved his head. The man guided Sonny to over the seat next to me. Sonny kept stumbling over backpacks. Can't he see? The man sets Sonny on the chair next to me and gets a chair for himself and sits next to Sonny. Sonny lays a hand on my arm. "Are you Will?" He asks with a smile.

I start to get butterflies in my stomach and a blush crawls onto my cheeks. I look at him and smile. "Yes, are you Sonny?" He nods. "Nice you meet you." His eyes were big and brown. They're so pretty. "Nice to meet you too." I smile and keep blushing. He never took his hand off my arm. The man looked at me and sighed. "Will, right?" He asks. I nod. "Let me speak to you in the hall, okay?" He stands up from his chair.

"Dad." Sonny quickly searches for his father with his hands and finally grabs his hand. "Must you do this now?" He whispered a bit upset. Do what? Have I done something wrong? What does his dad need to speak to me about? "Yes, Sonny. I probably should now." Sonny's father whispered back. "But I'll be alone." Sonny lets a tear fall and hit on the desk his was looking down at. I wanted to wipe away his tears but that would make me seem creepy. I don't want to seem like a creeper to a new person here. "Okay, I'll talk to him at lunch." His dad whispered and sat back down. Sonny smiled and scrambled his hands around and finally grabbed my right hand. I blushed deeply and held his hand.

"Is this your hand, Will?" Sonny whispered. How could he not know it's my hand? Can't he see? "Yes." I whisper back to him. "Good. Don't let go."


	3. Kevin Meet's Sonny

I want to thank again Maxanna for great feedback. And SonnyWillFan for the nice PM and the great review, In also for the 203 people who have read the story so far I want you to know it means a lot to me.

I would like it even more if you would give a REVIEW even if it's just to say "nice job". Thanks

Don't let go? But he doesn't even know me. Sonny has been here for like ten minutes and he's already holding my hand. I'm not complaining, but it makes no sense. Plus, he seems like he's blind. But is he? But if he really is blind, why would his parents enroll him to this school? I don't even know if Sonny's dad could stay everyday just to guide him around to his classes. "Okay class, homework is page 91 in your workbooks. Have a good day." Mr. Collins dismisses us.

I stand up letting go of Sonny's hand. Have I been thinking throughout all of class? Wow."Will!" Sonny yelled moving his hands around. "Where are you?!"

"I'm right here." I grab onto his left hand; he calms down squeezing my hand. "I'm not leaving. I promise." I whisper into his ear. He grows a smile. "Good. Never do that again."Sonny stands up making his chair fall backwards. He isn't even moving to pick it up. Instead his dad bends down and stands the chair back up right. "Let's go to our next class." Sonny said and his dad showed me his schedule. He has the same classes as me! Wow this must be some lucky day. First I get a new friend-at least I hope he is my friend- and he's in all of my classes! "Okay, I'll take you there." I smile, grab my stuff and start walking.

Sonny's holding my hand and gripping the back of my shirt with his other hand, following me closely behind. Sonny's dad was following behind us, holding Sonny's backpack while looking upset. I stop walking causing Sonny to bump into me and his dad looking at me suspiciously "What did you need to talk to me about?" I turn to look at Sonny's father. "Well, as you can tell, Sonny is blind and isn't that good with surroundings yet. I have to go soon and he seems comfortable with you already so, please, be his guide?" His dad frowned even more. "Okay, I will." I smile. "But why do you need to go?" "Uh um, work. I'll see you two after school." His dad handed Sonny his backpack and kissed him on top of Sonny's head.

"Bye dad. Tell mom I say 'love you'." Sonny holds onto me even tight as his father leaves. "What's out next class?" "Math. It isn't a too far of a walk." I say and start pulling Sonny along with me as I start to walk us down the hall.

Sonny stays quiet while walking close behind me. The hallway is clear of students. Which is good. I don't feel like dealing with anyone right now. Except Sonny. I want to get to know him more. He seems really nice. I want to know how he became blind. Was he born with it? Or did it just happen out of nowhere? Or what? And why is he already so friendly with me? He doesn't even know me and is already like this. Usually people just don't want to get to know about me. But maybe he is different. So far he is from the look from everyone else. Which is pretty nice.

We get into the room for math class. Mr. Thore gave us a nod as I led Sonny and I to our seats in the middle of the class room.

"Will?" Sonny asked but kept looking forward. "Yes?" "What class is after this"? "Off period. We get to go anywhere for an hour." I smile. "Really? Will you take me where ever you're going, please?" Sonny turns his head to me like he really is looking at me.

His blue eyes are glowing full of hope and happiness like he really wants to go where ever I'm going to go. I'm just going to go at home anyway. Nothing special. But I guess he has nowhere else to go his his dad left pretty urgently to work. "Okay sure, I'm just going to my house anyway." I say.

"Sounds like fun. "Sonny smiles and squeezes my hand tighter. "Remember to not let go of my hand?" I smile. "I remember." I squeeze his hand reassuringly. "Oh look who it is?!" Kevin comes into the room right after Mr. Thore left. Oh shoot . I forgot Kevin is in my math class. Plus, his seat is next to me. Remember when I said my luck was getting good? Ya, it just went down. Just great.

"Who is it?" Sonny asks.

"No one..." I mumble and slouch in my seat.

Kevin comes up to me with his posse behind him. "I didn't think you were coming today. I thought you'd still be crying." Kevin and his friends start to laugh. I try to ignore them but they kept talking. "Oh come on, I bet you aren't even over me." I huff. "Just leave." I say trying to contain my anger. "Or what? You will hit me? You wouldn't even hurt a fly, you stupid boy". "Leave him alone." Sonny says. "If you're talking to Will, leave him alone now." Sonny snaps. "Oh you sure are a hottie. I'm Kevin, and you are?" Kevin grabs Sonny's hand and kisses it.

Sonny pulls it away. "A person that doesn't like you already." Sonny starts glaring, and aiming it at Kevin. "Oh I swear you'll like me soon." Kevin leans in a kisses Sonny on the cheek. Okay, that's over the edge. I let go of Sonny's hand and punch Kevin right on his cheek bone. Apparently, Kevin's group didn't like that, so they went over to me and tackled me onto the floor, while pounding their fists into my stomach, chest, and face. There was like 4 of them there! But I kept taking the hits while groaning. Why isn't Mr. Thore back yet?! This isn't that being of a school! Where could he have possibly gone? In the back round, I heard the students kept chanting 'fight', as I heard Sonny screaming my name.

"What is going on in here?!" Principal Jones yells. Everyone gets quiet.

Kevin and his group got off of and I stayed laying on the floor. I could feel my nose start to bleed. My arms hurt to much for me to wipe away the blood. "You," Principal Jones points to me, "and you young men," he points to Kevin and his group, "are coming down to the office with me. Right now!" He sternly yells and points out the door. Kevin and his group walk out smirking at me. I painfully sit up and stand up, while walking to the door. Wait, what about Sonny?

"Will! Will! I need you here now!" Sonny screams and firmly puts his hands on his head. "WILL!" I rush over to him an hold his left hand. "I'm right here. I swear. I'm sorry for letting go Sonny." I wrap my free arm around him. Sonny pulls away his hand and hugs me tightly. "Never do that again." He whispered.

"Mr. Horton, office, now." Principal Jones glares at me "Yes, sir." I sigh and pull away and hold onto Sonny's hand. "Why is he coming?" Principal Jones eyes Sonny suspiciously. "I'm his guide. His father trusts me with him so I won't let him down." I say and walk out with Sonny behind me and holding onto me tightly. "Thank you so much, Will." Sonny nuzzles his head into my back, "Anytime, love." I just called him 'love'. We'll I can't take it back now. I hope he doesn't think of me as a creeper.


	4. Kiss Me

**The support that I have been getting from you guys have just really make my day keep it up. If you have any questions about the story just do it in a review or a PM. Thanks again. **

** (LucasRibeiro): He sent me a link to a beautiful movie that is somewhat like my story I watched it in if you want the link just go to his page. **

Sonny and I sit in the office next to each other. Still having our hands locked together. He doesn't even seem to mind that we're just sitting in the office in silence. Principal Jones still has Kevin and his group in his office. They've been in there a long time, too. Maybe they're explain how it was my fault I started the fight when they clearly did.

"Are you hurt badly?" Sonny asks while rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. "It wasn't that bad. Just a few hits." I say and brin his hand up and kiss his knuckles.

He smiles. "Were you bleeding at all?"

I touch my nose with my free hand. I wiped away the blood when we walked down to the office. "Just a bloody nose. I'm fine though." "No bumps or bruises?" "Nope. I'm fine." I lie. Yes a few bumps, a lot of bruises, and a lot of aches and pains.

"Well good. Hopefully that doesn't happen again today." Sonny says and brings his head up making his hair slick back. I reach my hand over to pull away alittle hair he missed but the principal's door opens. I look up and see Kevin and his gang grining as they walk out. Principal Jones comes out. "Mr. Horton, come on in." I stand up with Sonny standing next to me. I walk us in and sit us down in the chairs. Sonny stays quiet and his face was emotionless. "I heard that you started the fight." Principal Jones sits at his desk and rests his head on his hands. "Is it true?" I shrug. "I hit him first after Kevin was pestering me and flirting with Sonny when Sonny didn't like it."

"I agree. As in didn't like the flirting." Sonny agrees with me. Principal Jones sighs. "Was this worth fighting over?" "To me, yes." I say sternly. "Just go home for the rest of the day to calm down. I'll get Mr. uh Sonny a new guide-"

Sonny cuts him off. "No, wherever Will goes, I go." "Fine. Now leave." Principal Jones puts his face in his hands and sighs frustratingly. I lead Sonny out into the lobby. "I'll call my mom to pick us up and then we could take you home-"

This time, Sonny cuts me off, "No one will be there. Can I go home with you? Please?" He eyes start to get glassy.

I blush and smile. "Sure."

I dial mom's phone number. Sonny reaches over to me and grabs my hand with both of his and hold it. I smile as mom answers. "Will, why are you calling me? You're supposed to be in class." "Well, I got into a fight and the principal is sending me home for the day. So can you pick us up?" Oh no. I said 'us'. I know she's going to ask about it.

"Us?"

I so called it that she was going to say that! "My friend Sonny and me." I say and look at Sonny and see him smiling and blushing. "Oh, is this friend a boyfriend?" Mom laughs "Mom!"I blush and see Sonny giggling. "I'm just kidding. I'll see you in a few."

I click off my phone and put it in my pocket. I look over and still see Sonny giggling. "You heard that?" I ask. "I did." Sonny keeps giggling. "So, are you gay is that why she asked you if I was you're boyfriend?" I get silent. I start to blush a deep red. What if he's bi or gay? I could have a chance with him right? Well, him being blind will be difficult. He doesn't even know what I look like. Besides, he might just want to stay as my friend. Plus, I've only known his for a day- not even. But I think he is really cute. I don't know why, but I think I'm starting to like him. Man, I fall for people too hard. "Well, I am gay. Are you?" I ask and walk us out to the front of the school waiting for mom to pick us up. "I don't know really." Sonny sighs. "I've never been in a relationship with anyway before. So I guess I should experiment with it, you know?" He lays his head on my shoulder. I smile wide. "I understand."

Mom pulls up the car in front of us. She rolls down the passenger window. "Get in." I open the back door and carefully get Sonny in there. I climb in and sit next to him and hold his hand again. "So, Will, introduce me to your new friend." Mom drives and smirks like she thinks Sonny and I are dating. "Mom, this is Sonny. Sonny this is my mom Sami Brady." I say. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Brady." Sonny smiles.

"You too, dear. And just call me Sami. Mrs. Brady just sounds so old." Mom makes us laugh. "So, Sonny, why do you want to come home with us?" "My parents won't be home until dinnertime. And I don't trust anyone else to be my guide." Sonny says and holds onto my hand tighter.

"Guide?" Mom pulls into the driveway.

"Well, um, Sami, I'm blind. So Will is my guide." I nod. I give mom a 'don't ask any more questions' look.

She nods sympathetically. "Well, good that you have Will. I think you should know that he is a great and wonderful-" "Mom!" I stop her from saying anymore.

"Alright alright, I'll stop. Just don't have too much fun." Mom winks and gets out. "We're at your house already?" Sonny asks and squints his eyes. "We are. Come on." I open my door and hop out. Sonny crawls to me. I pick him up and set him on the ground. He sure is light. "Thank you." Sonny blushes and keeps a tight grip on my hand.

"No problem."

I close the car door and get us inside. I look over and see mom watching 'reruns of Grey's Anatomy'. I pick Sonny up and walk up the stairs. "Sorry, I thought it would be easy this way." I say to Sonny as we get to my room. "No it's fine."He blushes.

I set him on the ground and sit on my bed. I pull his hand down so he can sit next to me, but instead, he stumbles over and gets in my lap. We both blush brightly. "Sorry for that." I say and scoot farther back so I'm leaning against the head board of the bed.

"No it's okay. Can you turn me to face you?" Sonny smiles sweetly. I place my hands on his waist and slightly turn him so he's facing me. His legs were on either side of me making me get nervous. "Thank you." Sonny smiles but then frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask and bring up my hand to push his hair back. "I wish I could see what you look like. I bet you're really handsome." He blushes but keeps frowning. I start to laugh a little. "Why would you think that?" "I can tell by you're voice." He smiles a little."You know, I wasn't always blind." "What happened?" I ask curiously.

"I was in a car accident when I was ten years old. The doctors said I hit my head so hard I lost my sight and there was noway to get it back." He frowns. Oh my god. Sonny lost his sight when he was only ten? He was so young! That's horrible! That isn't fair to him. But I guess life is never fair to anyone. "How old are you now?" I place my hand on his cheek. "15 almost 16. How old are you?" Sonny rests his head against my hand. "I just turned 16." I smile.

Perfect! We're the pretty much the same age. Not too big of differences. "What do you look like?" He asks. His big brown eyes shine making them even prettier.

"I have dirty blond hair-"

He cuts me off again. "Put my hands on your head." I chuckle. "Okay?" I get his hands and place them on my head. Sonny smiles and plays with my hair. He tosses it in different directions making it get all messy.

"You're hair is so soft." Sonny smiles and slides his hands down to my shoulders. ""What else do you look like?" "Er... I have lightly tan skin, and blue eyes. That's pretty much it." I smile. Sonny carefully moves his hands to my face. He traces around my lips, my nose, my cheeks, my eyes, my forehead making me laugh a little. "You sound like you're really cute." Sonny smiles big showing off his white teeth and placing his hands back on my shoulders.

I blush pink. "No, I'm not. You're the cute one." Sonny starts to blush. "Aw! You're so adorable when you blush!" I giggle. Sonny blushes even more. "Thank you." He starts to giggle/ "Can you do something for me, Will?"His voice and facial expression gets serious. "

"Sure whatever you want." I smile and snake my arms loosely around his waist.

"Kiss me."


	5. First Kiss

Just knock this chapter out I wanted to put it up right away thanks for reading it.

Kiss him? Sonny just asked me to kiss him. Not even asked, more of told me. So I guess I do have a chance with him. But what if he doesn't like it? He might think I'm totally gross and horrible. "Really? You want me to kiss you?" I ask and getting red all over my face. "Well, if you don't want to you don't have to. Just that, I never had my first kiss... And I don't know if I like guys or girls..."Sonny looks down sadly.

"N-No! I'd love to do it!" I smile and tilt his head up with my index finger and thumb. "Ready?" I say and start to stutter my breathing. Sonny nods. "Ready." He closes his eyes.

I start to lean forward, bringing my head closer to his. I take one last look at his lips, then close my eyes.

After a second, I place my lips gently on top of his. I swear, when I did that, electricity waves were traveling from out lips down to the rest of my body. I heard a little gasp come from Sonny, but he pressed his body closer to mine more to kiss me back. I slide down to make us lay down. Sonny doesn't seem to mind, so I wrap my arms tighter around his waist as we keep kissing. Sonny raises his hands up to my hair and glides his fingers in it. I smile a bit and press him harder against me. At instinct, I grip the hem of his shirt and crawl my hands up. I let my fingers linger his chest.

Sonny gasped and jumped. I pulled away with my eyes wide.

"Too far?" I ask and frown.

"J-Just a little. Sorry." Sonny blushes and drops his head down. "Sorry, it's just that, I couldn't help it." I chuckle a little and sit us up in a upright sitting position. I tilt his head up with my index finger again and look at Sonny's eyes. His brown eyes were glowing again, his cheeks were flushed deep red. All we did was kiss. He wanted me to kiss him, since he was experimenting with it and whatnot...So it didn't mean anything to him right? But what if it did? Because I'm sure as hell that meant something to me. That was the best kiss I've ever had in my whole life! I never felt anything like that before! I never felt what those 'sparks' were like. But this was more than just that. Our kiss was we shared, was heaven. But if we both liked the kiss, nothing would be awkward, right? What does that make us, though? Still just friends? Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? What?

Sonny slowly lays his head down on my chest and cuddles closer into me. I hold and hold him tighter and play with strands of his hair. "Well, I think that kiss was really amazing." Sonny says and snuggles his face into my chest.

"It was totally awesome, wasn't it?" I chuckle and kiss the top of his head.

Sonny smiles. "So, are we dating?"

I smile with him. "Well, if you want to, we can." I tilt his head up and peck his lips. That same electric feeling was there again. "Maybe once we know each other more, will you be my boyfriend?" Sonny gets a cheeky grin. His eyes became glossy, his face was bright red

"I would love to." I say and lay my forehead against his "Wonderful." Sonny giggles. "Now, lets start asking questions."

**I know this chapter is alittle short but I thought it was just so cute hoped you think so too. **

**Next Update: Nov**/1


	6. Sydney Meet's Sonny

**Again thank you to for those who have supported my story I showed my Engish teacher the story and we had a little cry taking a look back at how far I have come since the pain I have experience. Thank you all so much.**

I stare at Sonny. He really seems like he wants to go out already. He already asked me to be his boyfriend after getting to know each other better. He's worth it. "Okay, you ask questions first," I say and pull Sonny closer to me. "Hm." Sonny bites his bottom lip like he's deep in thought. "What's your middle name?"

"Robert. What's your's?" I reply.

"Steven." He blushes. "Now you ask."

"Okay, what's your last name?" I ask.

"Kiriakis. And I know yours is Horton." Sonny says. I make a 'mhm' noise to make sure that he knows he's right. "My turn, what was your first impression of me?" He lays his head gently on my chest. "First, I thought you were just gorgeous." I smile and kiss the top of his head. "I thought all of your little stumbling made you even more adorable than you already were." Sonny starts to get redder. "And I found it a little weird that you were so friendly with me even though you barely knew me." I chuckle a bit.

"Well, I just knew you would be a good friend and guide." Sonny smiles and leans up for a kiss but kisses my neck instead.

I laugh a little more as he does that. "You know, Sonny, I will never do anything to hurt you." I kiss his head again. Sonny nods and nuzzles his head into my neck. I wrap my arms protectively around him.

We stay silent for a while. We also stay in the same snuggly position. Every now and then, I would hear soft snores come from Sonny. He must be done questioning me and just wanting to sleep. I have no more questions for him, anyway. I look over to my right to see the clock.

12:08 PM

Well then, it isn't that late. We've been home for a few hours. Mom hasn't bothered to come up to my room. She's probably picking up Sydney since she always gets out early.

I look down a little to see Sonny. He's asleep. How cute. Sonny looks so fragile. Like if he falls down, he could break something and immediately start crying. "Will!" Sydney screams coming through the door. "You're home so- Who's this?" She points to Sonny. Sonny jumps and snuggles deeper into my chest. He's probably scared that Sydney screamed so loudly. "It's not nice to point, and Sydney, this is Sonny. Sonny, this is my little sister Sydney." I say and rub Sonny's back to comfort him.

"Nice to meet you." Sonny says and turns his head where he last heard Sydney scream. "Your name is like the Sun in the sky! That's so cool!" Sydney jumps over to stand next to my bed. Sydney screeched causing both Sonny and I to flinch. "So, are you my brother's boyfriend?" I look at Sonny. He turns his head back straight down towards my chest. He's flushed red. I could feel myself get warmer. I swear, Sydney must be psychic. "Yes, I am." Sonny finally says relaxed and lies back down."You won't hurt him too, right?" Sydney sounds defensive. "I would never hurt Will. Why would I?" Sonny gets confused.

"Sydney." I say before she can open her mouth again. "May you leave? I need to talk with Sonny alone." Sydney nods. "Well, bye Sonny! Bye Will!" She waves. "Bye?" Sonny looks around confused. Sydney gives him one last look before she skips out, closing the door. "Why would she ask if I would ever hurt you?" Sonny chokes on his voice as if he's about to cry."She just worries for me, even though she's just so young." I say calmly. "Did someone hurt you when you were in a past relationship?" Sonny asks again with the same sad feeling in his voice.

I sigh. "Is it really important-"

"Just tell me."

I look at Sonny. His head is still down but I can tell he looks pained. He must not like it that I won't tell him about my past relationships. Besides, I know Sonny would never hurt me, so why should I even be scared to tell him about this? I sigh inwardly and tilt his head up so I can see his beautiful face. "Yes, in my past relationships, I would get hurt." "Like emotionally?

"No, physically."

Sonny gasps. It's like he never heard of abusive relationships. Maybe because he has never gotten hurt by someone or been in a relationship. But I'd think his parents would've told him about domestic violence, or at least his dad would. I have no idea what his mom does. "But why would they hurt you?!" Sonny shrieks. "They were just using me to get sex. When I didn't give them what they wanted, they would hit me." I tear up remembering the painful memories I had to suffer.

"Did you tell anybody?"

"My mom and Sydney."

"Why didn't you tell the cops?" Sonny hugs me tightly. I just shrug while hugging back. "I will never hurt you; cross my heart, hope to die." "Do you hope to die?"

"No." Sonny leans up and this time, he presses his lips against mine. I smile and kiss him back as one of my tears streaks down. Sonny said he would never hurt me. It makes me feel more loved than before, actually. I now know that I'm not going to get hurt by anyone I'm in a relationship with. Someone other than mom, and Sydney, won't hurt me. A huge relief rushes over me. Other than family, someone else loves me. I pull away from the kiss and hug Sonny tightly, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck, and his head lays on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Sonny. Thank you." I start to cry. But it's a happy cry. Finally, in a relationship, I don't have to worry about feeling pain.

**Hope everyone had a fun Halloween. **

**Next Update: Nov/2**


	7. Someone Is At The Door

**As always thank you for all your support for my story. Enjoy**

"Thank you," I kept whispering over and over to Sonny.

Yes, I am still happy to know that Sonny won't hurt me or possibly leave me. I know I wouldn't do that to him. He's too innocent to get hurt. He's too precious to get left behind. I just can't do either to him. I won't do either to him."Will, you don't have to keep thanking me," Sonny smiles onto my chest.

I smile and kiss the top of his head, lay my forehead against his, and pull him closer to me. I love this feeling with Sonny snuggled up between my arms. The feeling that I can be safe with Sonny; even though he can't see. It doesn't bother me that he's blind, I just hope that one day, he could see me instead of what he thinks I look like. He said the doctors said no surgery could get his sight back. I just want Sonny to see. See me. See the world around him. See everything."Sonny, you're the best," I chuckle a little and tilt his head up, "just thank you."I close my eyes and press my lips against his firmly. More butterflies in my stomach. More electricity running through my body. The tightness in my chest is starting to settle down. Everything is perfect at this moment. Sonny kisses me back, but his stomach grumbles. He pulls away.

"Hungry?" Sonny nods, "Can we have lunch or a snack?" His stomach growls again. "Sure," I smile and help him up. I keep holding him while I walk us down stairs to the kitchen. Sonny keeps smiling and burying his head in the crook of my neck.

I get us into the kitchen and set Sonny down on a chair. He moves his hands around on the table to figure out what's on it. There's only little food scraps on it. Looks like their cat food since it's shaped in little fishes. We don't have a cat... Then why is there cat food on the table? "What's this?" Sonny picks up a fish looking scrap off the table.

"Cat food. You might not want to touch that," I say as he puts it down.

"You have a cat?"

"I guess I do now." I go over to the fridge and open the door. "Anything specific that you want to eat?" "What ever is good for me," Sonny stares down at the table. I grab some yogurt and get a spoon. Now, I go sit next to Sonny while setting the yogurt in front of him."Is yogurt okay?" I open the lid and put the spoon in it.

"Sounds wonderful," Sonny opens his mouth.

"You want me to feed you?" I ask. He nods.

I chuckle a bit and get the yogurt in a spoonful and put it in his mouth. Sonny grabs my hand and closes his mouth around the spoon to eat. I get the light feeling in my chest again. Once he swallows, he asks, "Are you eating?"

"No, I'm not hungry." I say and keep feeding him.

I haven't been hungry in a long time now. I only drink hot chocolate or water. I chew gum. That's just it. I just can't eat. One time, I almost threw up while eating pancakes. Mom seems to notice that I haven'e been eating as much and she wants me to see the doctors. I don't want to go because I don't think it's that big of a deal... But what if it is?

"Sonny jumps in his seat and spits the spoon out of his mouth. "Something just jumped on to my lap." I look down and see a little multicolored kitten sitting on his lap. "It's the cat I supposedly have." I chuckle. Sonny relaxes and starts petting it. "It sure is soft." He laughs a little.

Mom comes into the kitchen and sighs. "There she is," She goes over to Sonny and picks up the cat. "Sorry for the disturbance, boys. This cat is just too fast for me." She laughs and leaves the kitchen.

"What did the kitty look like?" Sonny asks and opens his mouth for more yogurt.

"It's fluffy." I put another spoonful of yogurt in his mouth. "It has gray fur, with white spots, and a little black nose and black ears." I say. Sonny smiles at the thought I gave him. I've never seen a cat look like the one we now have. It's different. Unique. Beautiful little kitten.

I take the spoon out of Sonny's mouth. He takes a breath to say something.

"WILL!" Mom yells, interrupting Sonny. She sounds a bit angry like if someone messed up the house or someone is in huge trouble. Apparently, that person in huge trouble, must be me.

"Yeah?" I call back to her.

She comes into the kitchen while holding the new kitten with a sad mixed with angry look on her face. "Someone is at the door for you. I'll stay here with Sonny while you go check who it is." Mom sits down on the other side of the table next to Sonny. I sigh and stand up, "Fine. I'll be right back, okay Sonny?" He nods and I leave the kitchen to go to the front door. Who would be here for me? Nobody comes to my house to see me. No one. I wonder who it could be.

What if it's one of the guys at school that wants to 'talk' to me? It wouldn't be, but what if? God, I hate playing the 'what if' game in my head. I think of all the worst solutions.

As I approach the cracked open door, I see a shadow coming through the house from the person standing outside. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I fully open the door. I open my eyes back up and see the same smirk I always see in math. My heart raced to my throat. My stomach sank like a broken ship. My nerves go crazy. I loose my breath like I was hit in the gut. My head began to spin like I was on a merry-go-round.

It's-

"Hey, Will," Kevin keeps smirking at me.

**Next Update: Nov/3 Leave an review or follow, and favorite**.


	8. What Now Kevin

**Thank you for your support in reading. **

"Um..." I froze up and panicked inside.

"Well, don't you look happy to see me." He frowned and crossed his arms and scowled. "Why are you here." I said. Not even asking."I just wanted to say sorry." He uncrossed his arm and leaned on the door frame looking down on me. "For?" I backed away.

He frowned even more. "For today, I was out of line. Forgive me?" He held out his hand. I looked at it and got nervous. I wondered if Sonny was getting worried by now. He probable was, and I didn't want him to cry again, so I decided this needed to end right away. Besides, I don't even like Kevin.

"Sure. I have to go-" "Wait!" He stuck his foot as the door just in time for him to keep it open. "Can't I come in?"

"Um... No..." I tried to make him move, but he was much bigger than me. "Come on, babe!" He said as he easily opened the door against my force. "What did you call me?" I was surprised. We haven't dated in forever, and I kind of thought he hated me now, but we had dated for nine months.

"Sorry, it came naturally." He said and smirked. He was in my house now. I was scared. Sonny was definitely worrying by now, and it made me sad to picture his cute face being sad."Kevin, get out or I'll call the police." I said nervously reaching my hand in my pocket for my cell phone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." He held his hands up, "I won't hurt you Will. I just wanted to, you know, talk again." "Well I can't talk right now..." I was surprised to feel happy that he wanted to talk, but I couldn't just abandon Sonny!

"Why not?" He looked disappointed. His eyes looked really nice today... Wait! What am I thinking!? "I just can't, so you should go." I opened the door again.

"Please? I miss you Will! Don't you remember what we had?" He whined and put his hands on my shoulders sending shock waves down my back. "Um... Okay fine. I'll go to your house in a few minutes. Got it?" I said quietly knowing that blind people like Sonny can hear really well.

He smiled wide showing his perfect teeth. I'd always liked his teeth. "Alright, see ya then, babe." He walked out the door. I closed the door and ran up to my room. I felt guilty as soon as I laid eyes on Sonny. He was just sitting there, and he was fine, but I knew that I had lied to him.

"Will?!" He turned his head towards the noise and looked nervously into space. I smiled sadly, "It's me. Sorry I was gone so long." I stood at the edge of the bed away from him.

"It's okay. You're here now!" He smiled big and opened his arms for a hug. I hesitated but hugged him. Luckily he didn't notice anything was wrong. "Sonny, we should get you home." I said bluntly but not meanly.

He sighed. "You're right... Will you drive me home?"

"Sure." I smiled. He really was cute.

I held his hand and led him down stairs and out into my car. I knew how to drive somewhat, so I drove him home "Thanks for taking me." He giggled as I stood with him on his porch. He was looking up in my general direction with his gorgeous eyes.

"Your welcome!" I smiled and put a hand on his waist an another on his chin to lift his face up. "Do I get a goodbye kiss?"

He blushed bright red and nodded his head. I leaned in and closed my eyes as our lips touched. It sent sparks all over my body just like the last time. His lips were so soft and delicate that I wanted to keep going, but I knew he wouldn't want that yet, so I pulled away. The sparks still flew all over me as I smiled down at him.

"Thanks Will. I'll see you later." He giggled.

I knocked on the door, knowing his dad must be home since a car is in the driveway. His dad opens the door, looking a bit sadder than he did when I saw him last at the school. "Hey, boys. Are you going to stay for dinner, Will?" His dad asks with a sigh."Oh, no thanks, sir. Thanks for the offer though." I smile at his dad. The guilt was over flooding me while I was remember when I saw Kevin. It's so hard to keep this smile up.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Will." His dad pulls Sonny in

"Bye, Will." Sonny says as he goes inside.

"Bye." I smile.

The moment he shut the door, I turned and got back into my car to go to Kevin's house. I had been thinking about it ever since he came, and even though I was still guilty, my heart skipped a beat when I thought of him.

After a few minutes of driving, I was at Kevin's house. I stepped out of the car and walked up to his house while my heart pounded in my chest. My legs were turning to jelly as I knocked on his door. Why was I so nervous? After a few seconds, Kevin answered the door in only his boxers.

Oh boy...

**Next Update: Nov/4. **


	9. Please Kevin Don't

I glance at Kevin up and down. He does the same to me. Why would he be just in his boxers? He was just at my house. "Hey, baby," Kevin smirks again and pulls me inside. I could feel myself get extremely red.

I remember when we were first dating and I would go to his house, he would greet me like then and then we would just hang out together. Just the two of us. But once we went further into the relationship, he would bring over his friends and start abusing me for their entertainment. Just remember this makes tears sting my eyes right now.

Why am I even here? I should be at home with mom, Sydney, and the new kitten. I should be doing homework. I don't want to be here anymore. I never want to come back here again.

Face it, Will. You like to be in abusive relationships. I could hear his voice slither in the back of my head.

"Um... I should go home. Sorry, I should have never come over here," I say and reach or the door knob. "Will! You just got here!" Kevin pins me against the wall, blocking me away from the door knob.

"Please, Kevin, I just want to go home," I try to push him but he's stonger than me, I can't get away. "No! You came here, so now we can have some fun," Kevin smirks evilly. He slams his face against mine, kissing me roughly. I turn my head to the side to break away from it. It works, but it makes his furious. The look on his is scary. I start to sink down against the wall.

"You know to never do that," He spat while drilling his fist into my stomach. I screech out but quickly bite my lower lip. Kevin likes it when I yelp in pain. He feeds off of it. It makes him want to hurt me more.

Kevin raises his fist and slams it across my face. I hit the ground hard and curl my knees into a chest. I shut my eyes tightly and bite my lip harder that I'm starting to taste blood.

"If you beg, I'll stop," Kevin hisses and kicks my head.

I groan and hold my head. I know he wouldn't stop. He says that, but keeps the beating going on. Stop, please," I mutter quietly. Tears fall. I had given in."What was that? I couldn't hear you," Kevin says. It's so sickening, I could hear the poison lurking into his tone.

"Please..." Another kick to the head, everything goes black before I even finish.

**Short Chapter but will update in a few hours thanks for reading I have 28 reviews and 32 followers that's amazing thanks for that**.


	10. Backstory Dream

**I want to say before you read this chapter it is the past between Will and Kevin how it all started. You will understand this when I post the next chapter.**

"Will!" Kevin squeals behind me.

I turn around smiling and open my arms for a hug from Kevin. Kevin wraps his arms around my waist, picks me up, and spins me around in the hallway. I giggle and snuggle my head on his shoulder.

I swear, Kevin gives me the best hugs in the world. Not only just is he the best huger in the world, he's my best friend. We've been friends ever since freshman year. We're sophomores now. We're inseparable. We're as close as mom and I. Just, what would I do without him?

Kevin sets me down. "So, uh, Will... I have a question for you..." He scratches the back of his head nervously

"What is it?" I say. I link our arms together and we walk to my locker. "Well, Do you wanna go out on a date?" He whispers quietly. I freeze. Did he know I had the biggest crush on him? I didn't even have a clue he liked me. This is just a fantasy, right? It has to be. Or he's just kidding around.

"Are you joking?" I start to laugh.

"N-No. I'm serious. So, yes or no?" Kevin turns me around to face him and he grabs my hands in both of his. I could feel all the heat in my body traveling up to my face. He's serious. He's actually serious. I could always tell if he is. Just the emotion in his eyes. He's eyes we're sparkling. I've always liked that. That was one the main things I've liked about him.

"Well... I'd love to," I finally say and smile from ear to ear.

"Really? Yes! This is fantastic!" Kevin picks me up again spinning me around as everyone turns and looks at us. He sets me down again before drawing anymore attention. "You have no idea how long I've wants to ask you out."

"Really? That's impossible," I look down while smiling.

"No, really," Kevin chuckles. He tilts my head up with his thumb and index finger. "Will, I like you, a lot." He says and gently presses his lips against mine. I felt... Nothing. I didn't feel anything in this kiss, but of course I kissed back. Maybe once we start dating after a while, I'll feel something.

We both pulled away looking astonished at each other. Everyone in the hall was staring at us, too.

"So, lets go to my place and just hang out, sounds good?" Kevin starts walking us out. I nod and follow. Dang, I had to get textbooks out of my locker... Oh well. That can wait.

We get out of the school quickly and straight to his house. As we get in, we both set our stuff by the door. His parents aren't home again. Of course. Kevin goes straight to the couch, I follow and sit next to him."Wanna play some video games?" He gets out the controllers.

"I would love too." I giggle and get a controller.

He put in "Mario Kart". We played for what seems about forever, and I always beat him. "Ha ha! I win! You loose!" I snicker.

"You gotta big fat bruise!" Kevin finishes and punches me in the arms.

Pain struck out, so I yelped. This wasn't one of those playful punches, it was one of those, "I'm going to kick your ss " type of punch. I rub my arm as a tear slides down my cheek. Yes, it hurt that bad.

"Oh my gosh, Will! I'm so sorry!" Kevin scrambles around and starts kissing my arm. I wipe away my tear and giggle. "It's fine. Just don't do it again, okay?" "I promise it will never happen again." Kevin keeps kissing my arm.

I believed him. Why would he hurt me any way? He knows I have just got out of abusive relationships and the guy said he would never hurt me. I just have to trust him on this.

**Okay, I know you guys are thinking, "What the hell is up with this?!" Just, wait, okay? **

**Nov/5.**


	11. Im Not A Virgin Anymore

**This is a direction where it got hard because I have talked to a lot of women that have been abused in most of them have been raped, unlike Will he has his mother but with most people they don't have anyone. Thanks for reading.**

"No!" I shot up from wherever I'm laying down at.

I look around and it's dark in the room. Not too dark. Just bright enough to see what it looks like in here. I haven't seen this room before in a long time I believe. Pain shoots straight to my forehead and to the back of my head. I bring my hands up to my forehead, and press hard. Wait, all I remember was getting kicked in the head by Kevin... Oh god... I'm in Kevin's room now.

I see band posters, dirty clothes pile, trash everywhere. I look down at the bed I'm lying down on. I'm not wearing clothes. I didn't even notice since it's so hot in here. I look over to my right and dimly see Kevin. He's asleep. I see that he's shirtless. I bet he has no pants on either.

What happened? I just remember the dark overwhelming me and a faint memory popping up.

What if... No. No. Nothing happened! I know nothing happened!

Then why are you naked and in Kevin's bed? The tiny voice in the back of my head mocked me. I don't care why I'm like this. Well, I do, but I can't worry about that now. I just need to get home. I slowly move off the bed, trying to not wake Kevin up. My feet finally touch the floor. Before I stand up, I squint my eyes around the room to find my clothes.

I can't find them anywhere. Where would Kevin hid them?. In the closet across the room. I slowly stand. The bed keeps creaking. Shit, why does he have such a squeaky bed?

I finally stand and am off the bed. Right as I took my first breath, pain shot everywhere. Coming from my butt, going down my legs, going up my back, throughout my arms, hitting my head.

I shriek and fall down to the ground. This pain is unbearable. It's travelling through my nerves making them scream. My legs feel like stone, to jelly. My arms were shaking. I can't stay stable. The tears sting my eyes and fall down my cheeks effortlessly.

So, it did happen...

I was raped.

But why would Kevin do that? I was knocked out by him kicking me? It was his chance. Maybe he was planning this of course. Typical Kevin.

I look up from the side of the bed to see if Kevin is still asleep. He is. I sigh mentally and go to his closet. I open it and it's actually clean and organized in here. I look around and see my clothes jumbled up in a ball. I reach over and carefully put on my clothes and crawl over to his door. I open the door and it's the loudest creak there is.

I sacredly look at Kevin again and he's still asleep. Thank god.

I crawl out, down the hall, into the living room where the front door is. There's talking in the room next to this room. His parents are home? Where were they before I came over here?

I quickly slip out the door and limp to the car. Once I get in, my phone vibrates on the passenger's seat. I pick it up and look at it. Thirty-onemissed calls from mom. Seventeen texts from her. Oh no. She's going to kill me. I'll just not call her back. I'll just go home and talk to her about what happened.

I start the car and take the shortcut home. As I drive, guilt overwhelms me. Just, I made Sonny leave early. I even sounded irritated with him. I was so mean! I couldn't believe it. I'm never like that...

I get home and park the car in the driveway. I don't feel like getting out. Mom will just yell at me. She'll wonder where I was, what took me so long, all that motherly questions. But, I'm just going to tell her the truth. I always do. It's not she'll hate me because this happened.

I open the door to get out of the car. I get out, stand up, and shut the door. I click the lock button on the keys so the cars beeps and locks itself. As I take my first step, pain shoots from upper leg, down it. I wish I was awake when everything was happening. I bet it wouldn't have been like this. I bet I would be safe. At home. With mom and Sydney and the kitten. Everything would have been right if I didn't go over to Kevin's. I limp around the car to the front door. The door quickly opens before I reach my hand on the knob.

Mom's glaring, "Where were you?! You didn't answer my calls! Or my texts! Sydney was worried!, I was worried something would have happened to you!" Mom yells and moves out of the way so I could get through. I didn't move, I just bit my lower lip. "Well, get in here and tell me where you were until," she's looks down at her watch, "8:34 at night!"

I look down at the floor and painfully walk inside, trying to hide the fact that I'm limping. "Why are you limping, Will?" Mom gasps and grabs my arm to help me.

I look her sadly in the eyes. Tears start to rim my eye lids. Just thinking, I was actually raped. I not a virgin anymore. But... I'm only 16 years old... I wanted to wait until I found the right guy. It feels like I should've waited for Sonny... I know the whole blind thing, just, he's special. He's different.

He's unique.

"Will, tell me what's wrong now," Mom makes both of us sit on the couch.

It still hurts to sit. I flinch and look at her, still sadly. My mouth goes dry that I can't swallow. I feel frozen. A nervous feeling is building up in my chest. It doesn't feel good at all.

"Will, please, tell me what happened," I can see tears building up in her eyes. I hate it when she cries or worries about me. I know it's a motherly instinct to be worried for your child, but she's worried 24/7 for me and Sydney. She even gets sick sometimes for feeling too worried about us. It's just really upsetting.

"I was uh..." I start but stop. I can't find the right words. I can just straight out say it, but it hurts to say anything.

"Sweetie, your were what?" Mom chokes on her voice.

"I was uh... Ra-" I can't finish the rest of the sentence. Tears pour down like a rainstorm. I can't say the rest. Mom gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. "You mean..."

I nod and cry more. I bring my hands up to cover my shameful face as I keep crying. Mom will hate me. I know she will.

Instead of being yelled at, mom pulls me close to her in a hug. I don't question it, I hug her back tightly and cry on her shoulder.

"Shh... Shh... I've got you..." Mom whispers soothingly. I can tell she's crying with me though. "Don't cry, little baby. Mommy's going to be right here. She's going to hold you, take care of you, and protect you, don't worry, little baby..." Mom sings to me.

She always sings that to me whenever I cry. Or whenever Sydney cries. It actually makes us feel better.

_ ( "Mommy's going hold you, take care of you, and protect you. She will love you no matter what has happened in the world. I love you.") Mom sings and whispers the last part._

I fall asleep to her singing while rocking us back and forth.

**Nov/6.**

** Be safe. In always be yourself**.


	12. Where Is Sonny

**I want to start off by saying 43 reviews, 33 followers, so far that is amazing I didn't accept that type of response to this story so thank you so much**.

_"Will? Where are you? I'm scared," Someone whimpered. _

_ I open my eyes and look around. I'm in Kevin's room, again. But, I remember coming home. I look at the bed and see Sonny crying on it. Not only he's on it, he's tied up around his wrists on the bed post. Why is he here? How did he get here? He should be at his house. Not in this hellish place. _

_ "Sonny, stay calm. I'll get you," I say reassuringly. _

_ "I'm scared..." I heard him whimper again. _

_ I move my arms, but they're stuck. I look down, I'm sitting on a chair, with my arms tied to the back. But, how?_

_ Kevin..._

_Panic runs through my veins. What if I can't get Sonny? What if he gets hurt? "Will, help me, I'm scared," Sonny cries more. _

_ "I'll _be _right_ t_here," I wriggle around, nothing is working_.

_ The door slams open and Kevin appears in the door frame_.

_ "Looks like I have_ _two for tonight," Kevin grins like the devil_.

"_WILL_!"

I shoot awake. My heart is pounding. I haven't had a dream like that in a while. Usually, it would be just Kevin and me. Why was Sonny there?

"Are you okay, hon?" Mom asks nicely.

I look up at her and around. I'm in bed. How did I get here? Did mom carry me in here? Did I sleep walk?' "How did I get in here?" I ask.

"I walked you to your room, and in case of an emergency, I stayed in here," she looks at me concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?" I nod and lay back on my pillow.

"Do you want to tell me it?"

I shake my head 'no'. It wasn't even that bad of a dream. It isn't that big of a deal if I tell it or not. "Okay, that's fine. Do you want to stay home today because of..." She pauses, "you know... I'll call you in sick. I'll even call Sydney in sick," She says and stands up. "That would be nice," I say and close my eyes. Wait, Sonny. I have to be there with him. "Mom, I have to go to school," I get out of bed.

** 7:50 AM**

"Will, I don't want you to strain yourself," Mom sighs.

"I have to be there for Sonny though," I move to the closet. I'm sore all over my body. Can't someone else-", "There is no one else!" I almost yell. Mom staggers back surprised. I never used that tone with her before. What is wrong with me? I've been mean to everybody for the past two days. I'm never too mean. What has happened to me?

"I'm sorry mom," I painfully walk over to her and hug her. "Just, I need to keep Sonny safe, okay?"

"I understand, sweetie," Mom sighs again. "Well, hurry up, I'll drive you." She walks out of my room.

I quickly get dressed, brush my hair, my teeth, no matter how much I'm hurting. I get downstairs to the living room. Sydney isn't down here. She's supposed to be getting ready for school.

"Where's Sydney?" I ask and head out the door.

"I checked on her, and she's really sick. So, I'm letting her stay home," Mom locks the door behind her.

I nod and get in the car. Poor Syd. It's never good when she's sick. It can get so bad that she has to go to the hospital. My poor little sister...

"We're here," Mom pulls up to the front of the school

"Thanks, Mom. I love you," I kiss her cheek and get out of the car. "Bye!" I wave to her as she drives away. I run into the school, hoping to not get caught by the security guards.

** 8:18 AM**

The bell for 2nd period is going to ring in 5 minutes.

I quickly run to my English class.

"I'm here!" I announce breathlessly.

Everyone looks at me like I'm an idiot. I don't care. I look around the room.

Sonny isn't here.

**Next Update/ And a few hours. **Thanks for reading


	13. I Need You Sonny

**I'm sad to say that this story will be ending soon their will be 4 more chapters I hope you say with me until the end. Enjoy **

Why isn't Sonny here? He seemed completely fine yesterday.

Why wouldn't he be here today? His dad isn't even here.

Once the bell rings, I painfully race to Mr. Thore's room. I was the first one here.

"Morning," Mr. Thore smiles and leaves the room with coffee in his hand. Why does he always leave at the beginning of class? Probably to go get his coffee. I wait for what seems to be like forever, people finally start to file through the classroom. I look through the students coming in to find their seats, but still, no Sonny.

After there were a smaller group of kids coming in, Kevin and his gang came in, laughing hysterically. I look around them, still no Sonny.

"Hey, baby, why did you leave me last night? I was hoping for some more fun," Kevin smirks and walks away from my table.

I glare, anger filling my veins. "Kevin, did you do anything to Sonny?" I know he probably did do anything to Sonny, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

Kevin turns to his buddies and start smirking. "What if I did? Huh?" Tears sting my eye lids. I can't be sure if he's saying he did anything or not. How will I know? "If you hurt him-" I get cut off by my voice choking in my throat. I can't saying anything. Just the thought of Sonny getting hurt by this beast.

Kevin grins evilly. "What's that? Oh, yeah, you won't do anything to him. Because you aren't over me. That's why you went to my house last night," Kevin taunting keeps going, "And after you left, I went to see little Sonny."

My heart beat quickens. He's lying. I know he is. I highly doubt Kevin knows where Sonny lives. But I still can't connect the dots why Sonny isn't here in the first place.

"You're lying," I glare through tears. "You couldn't have done anything to him."

"Oh, but I did," Kevin snaps, "And he loved it," He whispered into my ear. His chilled breath sent the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"No!" I scream and pushed Kevin away from me, and running out of the room. Pain are still in my lower back down my legs.

The bells rings.

I don't care. I need to see if Sonny is okay. I need to see him now.

I hear people running behind me, I can't go any faster, I keep slowing down. I need to keep going.

Before I get to the stairs, somebody tackles me. I screech out in pain. This person is so much heavier than me. I can't get away."You're not going anywhere," Kevin's voice burns my ear.

"No! Please! I need to go!" I scream and cry. I'm in so much pain I'm acting like a child. "No, you're staying here," Kevin gets off of me and starts dragging me down the hallway to the staff bathroom.

Why can't anyone hear my screams and cries for help? I need someone to get me out of here. Kevin finally gets us in the bathroom and locks it. I widen my eyes. I don't want this. I want to get out of here, now.

"Just stay there and get ready while I get ready, okay, baby?" Kevin bends down and kisses my lips. My lips felt like they were on fire. It's disgusting to kiss Kevin.

Kevin goes on the other side of the bathroom and starts stripping down. Once he can't see me, I unlock the door, and run out while closing it behind me. This should give me enough time to slow Kevin down.

As I keep running and limping, I pull out and call my mom's number. I feel like I'm in those action movies, but more dramatic.

"Will? You're supposed to be in class," Mom sighs into the phone.

"I know, just come get me please," I pant.

"What? Why?" Mom sounds worried.

"Please do it," I beg and hang up.

I finally get to the front of the building and mom is already in the parking lot. I painfully get in and relax. I don't see Kevin out here. Thank, god."Why did you make me come here?" Mom asks and starts driving out of the parking lot.

"Kevin," I keep panting. "Just, we need to go to Sonny's house right now, please." "Why? And what's with Kevin again?" Mom asks horrified.

"Just, nothing. Can we just go to Sonny's house?" I finally catch my breath. Mom nods and goes to where I said Sonny lives. There's a car in his driveway, so he's home?

"Will, are you sure everything is alright?" Mom looks at me sadly as she parks in front of the lawn.

"I hope so," I reply and hurriedly get out and walk up to the front door, mom follows me from behind.

I ring the doorbell. No answer until at least a minute passes by. Sonny's dad opens the door, he looks like he's been crying, why?

"Um, Mr. Kiriakis, is Sonny home?" I ask as my mouth is dry and my eyes are watering.

Mr. Kiriakis. looks at me sadder than before he opened the door.

Sonny isn't home..Is he...?

**Next Update**: **Nov/7. This is so sad**


	14. Why Is My Life This Way

**I will tell you that when the story ends you will be very surprised. Just saying. Thanks for reading**

I haven't seen Sonny for a week. Mr. Kiriakis said he was up in his room, sick, but didn't want any company. I don't want to intrude on whatever they're doing, but I can't help but worry for Sonny. What if something horrible happened to him? What if his dad doesn't like me? There are so many possibilities I'm thinking about, it's causing my head to hurt.

Since he hasn't been here, Kevin has been all over me. Trying to get me in the bathroom with him, trying to ditch class with him, why is he so clingy? Is he just trying to use me again to so he could humiliate me in front of his friends? I don't know what to do anymore.

The school bell rings, notifying everyone that school is over and we could all go home. I get up from my seat in Study Hall and put all of my supplies in my back pack. What's so great about getting out of school so quickly? It's so crowded to get out of the doors; it'll take about five minutes for me to pass though everybody.

I'm the last one out of the classroom, and slowly walk into the less crowded hallway. Right before I get to the front doors to leave, I hear someone call out my name. The familiar voice can only belong to. . .

Kevin.

I turn around and glare at him. "What do you want, Kevin?"

"Awe, it's not nice to snap at me," He grins and pulls me close to him. "I was hoping that we could talk about stuff, you know? Like bury the hatchet."

I raise my eyebrow and become hesitant. What if he's telling the truth? Well, it is Kevin; one thing could go a whole different way. But, what if everything goes the way it's supposed to go? Anything could be a fifty – fifty chance. And I think I'm going to take that chance.

"Where do you want to talk?" I ask, starting to relax my muscles. A devilish look grows on his face, "How about the football field? It will only be a couple of minutes, alright?"

I bite my bottom lip and look down. What about mom? She's waiting for me in her car, I know that. What if she gets worried? There are so many questions running through my head, it's giving me a headache.

"Fine," I sigh.

Kevin grins again, and grabs my hand. Surprisingly, I still get those weird, tingly, almost uncomfortable feelings with Kevin; I hate it.

He drags me to the football field; surprisingly, mom hasn't tried to call me yet. Hopefully she won't for a while.

We get to the football field, but he pulls me under the bleachers where nobody can see us. Why did he take me here? Now, I'm really starting to regret agreeing to come here with Kevin.

"Kevin, why did you pull me under here with you? I'm just going to go," I say shakily and start to walk away, but a strong gripped my wrist hard.

"You just can't leave; I just want us to be private, okay?" Kevin smiles and pulls me close enough so I end up close enough to him that our chests are touching and my face is extremely close to his.

"Kevin, what exactly do you want?" I say sternly while try pulling away from him."You," Kevin cooed. "I want you, Will. I want you and only you."

I widen my eyes and feel my heart quicken its pace. No, Kevin must be lying. He's hurt me so many times on purpose, and I know that he isn't sorry for it. I know he doesn't regret it. I know he just wants to use me like always.

The first thing that popped into my head: Sonny. I can't just abandon him, he's now my boyfriend. I can't leave him; he needs me just as much as I need him. He's so precious, and I can't hurt him.

"Stop it, Kevin, you're freaking me out," I struggle against his hold, but nothing works, I'm too weak.

"Come on, babe, don't be like this," Kevin purrs while digging his nails into my back. I could still feel the piercing through my shirt going through my skin.

I whimper and shut my eyes tightly. Typical Kevin.

Then out of nowhere, a pair of soft lips is placed on top of mine. I open my eyes hastily to see Kevin's eyes closed, and close to me, but with his lips on top of mine. His taste is like acid, why is this happening to me?

My emotions are toying with me inside. My heart beat sped up, tears are stinging my eyes, pins and needles are covering my body, but I also have that urge to give in and kiss him back.

Sonny's pained face came up in my mind once again.

I pull my head away breaking away from the horrendous kiss, only meeting face to face with an enraged Kevin. Fear boils in my body, making me feel like an ant compared to Kevin.

"Face it, Will, this is your life," He hisses, "No matter what will happen, you will always give up, and enjoy getting hurt. Face it, it's life," He growls while slipping his hand up my shirt, and claws down my stomach.

I yelp out, but quickly bite my bottom lip before I let any more painful noises leave my mouth. How do I also end up getting in these situations?

"Now, we will meet here every lunch and after school hours. Forget about that Sonny freak, you have me," Kevin grins while pecking my lips once more before leaving me there clueless.

All I could think about now is how Sonny will be so heartbroken. . . I don't want to hurt him.

Why does this always have to happen? I hate it when this is how life has to end up.

**Next** U**pdate: Really Soon**


	15. Why Me

**Enjoy. Thanks for reading**

After getting home, I didn't speak to mom or Sydney. I locked myself in my room so Sydney didn't barge in, asking me to play with her, or if mom would come in and start talking about how everything will be better.

I just stayed in my room, crying. The feeling that I only have is how much I've betrayed Sonny. I never wanted to hurt him or anything, but, he doesn't know what I've done. Maybe I should and soon. That's the best thing for a healthy relationship, right? I don't want Sonny leaving me or I leave him. I think he's really great and I hope he thinks the same about me.

During the night, my phone rang, nearly scaring me half to death. When I checked the caller ID, it was an unknown number, but I still answered it.

"Hello?"

"Will? Is that you?"

"Yes, is this Sonny?"

"Yes! Oh thank goodness. My dad dialed you for me. I have great news!"

"What is it, babe?"

Then my phone died. How do I get such bad luck? I don't even try and everything ends up badly. After I even charged my phone, I couldn't find his number to call him again, and he didn't retry calling me. So, I didn't find out what Sonny had to say to me.

Now, everything seems all the same. I got to school today and Sonny wasn't here today, but Kevin was. He couldn't take his hands off of me in math class. And since I didn't see Sonny, I met with Kevin under the bleachers like how he wanted.

"So, uh, why do we have to meet up here everyday?" I ask quietly, looking at the ground."I explained it yesterday, Will" Kevin growls, and pulls me close to him, nearly making both of us fall to the ground. "Good idea." Kevin smirks and sits on the ground, pulling me with him and setting me on his lap.

Something unsettling grows in my stomach, making me uneasy. I can't stand being this close to Kevin, it makes me sick.

"Kevin, I don't want to do anything with you. You were the one who left me," I grimace and try to get off of him. "Besides, I have Sonny, and he's the best person I've ever been with."

"Will," Kevin growled, digging his nails into my arms. I yelp and sink into his chest to see if he would loosen his grip on my arms. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog," I mutter silently.

"What was that?" He asked menacingly, clawing down my arms.

I shriek and bite my bottom lip. "I said, what is taking you so long?" I try to pull on a smile, but it's so painful to do so.

"That's what I thought," His devilish grin grew as he placed his dry lips on mine.

The guilt and remorse feelings fill my body, making me want to cry, but I can't cry now. I don't want Kevin doing anything too rational. Shakily, I place my hands on his shoulders as he squeezes my bum. I shriek again against his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. Oh my goodness, why is he doing this to me?

Kevin pulls away from the sloppy kiss and begins moistly kissing my neck. I bite my bottom lip to keep any noises coming out of my mouth. Yes, this is surprisingly pleasurable, but since it's Kevin doing it to me, I just want to break out crying.

He was the one that left me for no good reason. He hurt me so many times and said I should be used to it by now. But, what did he really want from me? Just to use me?

I feel the hem of my shirt get tugged on, slowly raising up my stomach. Quickly, I lower my hands to keep my shirt down."It's too chilly for that," I mumble, keeping my hands down so my shirt can't rise up.

"Don't do this, Will," Kevin hisses, and bites my neck. He didn't gently bite it or nip it, he really bit it hard.

I screech and try to get out of his hold on me. Instead on that working, Kevin forces his body against mine, causing me to lay down against my own will with him on top of me.

"Kevin," I whimper. "Please don't do this. You can have anybody else, just pl - "

"I know I can have anybody!" He interrupts me furiously. "I want you , Will! Understand that, alright?"

I feel myself shrink down under him. I don't see why he wants me after everything that we went through. I just feel horrible for letting anything get this far between us.

"Just get off of me I don't want you" I push him away from me he takes his hand and punchs me in I hit my head against the wall, the last thing that goes though my mind is...

Why me?

**Next/ The Last Chapter**...


	16. Sonny Is The One

**I hope that you all know how happy you have made me with the support of this story I can't believe it. Thank you for the bottom of my heart. Enjoy**

**7:05p**m

As I begin to wake I see a bright light shinning in my face, "I'm I dead, I can't be I still feel alive but I don't know what death feels like".

"Will it's mom wake up sweetheart can you hear me?"

With my eyes half open I feel my hand beginning tightly squeeze a tall man standing over top of me.

"Will I am Doctor. Hill you have been in a coma for a few days now".

"Mom what is he talking about I don't understand",

"Sweetheart you were found behind the bleachers at school by your teacher Mr. Thore he tried to wake you up but nothing worked but you were still breathing so he called the ambulance that was 4 days ago".

After hearing that all I wanted was to know how Sonny was doing, if he was back home, if he was safe".

"Mom"

"Yes honey"

"Have you heard from Sonny or called his father

"Actually Sonny came to the house before I got the call about you he wanted to see you because he said he had good news".

"Is he hear?"

"He was last night but try to get some rest in I will call him and see if he could come back"

"Please mom call him I need to see him"

"Ok I'll be back"

** 7:25pm**

"_I_ _want_ _you_ _Will_" I can't believe that Kevin could tell me that in hurt me so badly that it put me and a coma, I'm sure that he doesn't care that he put me and here but I I know now that I want Sonny, I want to make love to him, have a future with him be with someone who won't hurt me or make me feel like I have with my past relationships".

Coming out of the bathroom I see Sonny sitting on the bed he looks great it surprises me every time cause he always takes my breath away. "Hey I'm glad your hear I have missed you", "come sit with me". He looks happy and sad at the same time if that is even possible.

He takes my hand in holds it tight so I can't let go. "I'm happy your awake when your mom got that call about you my body just froze I was so worried", he leans his head against my chest my heart is beating fast like it always does when I'm around him.

"Sonny"

"Yea"

"When you called me in said that you had some news what is it". I was scared even tho my mom said he had good news, maybe I'm over thinking this.

"I was out of town setting a date for my surgery".

"What surgery are you alright, did you get hurt?"

"Wait it's nothing bad it's a good thing its this surgery that I could get in I might just be able to regain alittle of my sight within time".

Umm you said the doctors couldn't help", Well this is a surgery that my dad heard of a few months ago he wanted me too have it done but I just wasn't sure".

What changed your mind?"

"You" Sonny giggles alittle.

"Me what did I do?"

"If somebody could give me a chance to see you, to see your face, to look in your eyes, to see that beautiful smile of yours then it will be all be worth it".

"I love you Sonny but I have to tell you something about Kevin he-e raped me in the reason why I'm here, I wanted to tell you because I do love you and I want to spend everyday as long as I can with you".

"I don't care about him in I love you too that's why I want us to have a fresh start to be the guy who never hurts you or lies to you".

"I love you to Will"

And this moment I truly feel like I have let go of the pain in the heartbreak that the past that I have been thought.

_There's someone for me and his name is Sonny. _

**I hope you liked it thanks for sticking with me for all 16 chapters I have loved every moment of it. I will also will be posting a new story soon so stay with me in I hope that if your going though something in your life always remember that it gets better it has for me in I am happy in moving on in life. **


End file.
